


从太平洋到各拉丹冬/From Pacific To Geladaindong

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: “我不想再去喝药了。”Taylor扶住手边的门框，顺势靠了上去。“就是......你知道的，我想把小美也戒了......我想快一点回到正常的生活。”*已单篇完结。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 1





	从太平洋到各拉丹冬/From Pacific To Geladaindong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiconoclast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexiconoclast).



“我不想再去喝药了。”

Taylor扶住手边的门框，顺势靠了上去。好像这么做能够使他从那温暖中带着少许潮湿的木制品之中为自己汲取些微弱的能量，或是与自己脚下的地面建立起无形的连结，而不至于让自己的意识从隐隐作痛的脑袋里飘出来，一言不发地悬浮在天花板的一角，俯首审视着这个房间里所发生的一切——那个Taylor可以看到房间里的每一个角落，看到Dave原本拨弄着琴弦的那只手停了下来，但却无法看到他与自己脸上的表情——Taylor捏了捏自己手中那块有棱有角的几何体，继续说了下去。

“就是......你知道的，我想把小美也戒了.......我想快一点回到正常的生活。”

后来Taylor也没听清Dave究竟对自己说了些什么，他只知道他走过来拥抱了一下自己，然后他便走过去和Dave一起在沙发上坐下，蜷缩在沙发的一角，带着无法估量的困意听Dave弹出一些零散的音符。值得欣慰的是，Dave对他的决定没有提出太多冒犯性的问题，但如果他也没有因为这些事变得如此无趣的话，Taylor或许还能打起精神和他多聊两句。

“这些事，”Taylor嘟囔着，声音小得如同吸气和呼气，以至于Dave都没有注意到他制造出的声音。“该结束了。”

之前的每周六早晨，Dave都会载着Taylor从距离华盛顿特区仅有十五分钟车程的阿兰德里亚到戒毒所去服药。那对Dave来说是个十分新奇的地方，尽管Taylor在服药过后基本没有多少清醒且连贯的记忆，但依然有些事情使他印象深刻。同时，他也几乎是唯一一个有人陪伴着一同去那个地方服药的成瘾者，而Dave也自然而然地成为了这所疯人院里最能说会道的家伙。在进入诊室到出来的这段时间里，Dave时不时就能和在Taylor后面排队等待的人聊上几句，或许是一个嗑嗨之后差点没把自己撞死的滑板男孩，或许是一个同时做着几分兼职的单亲妈妈。他们无论怎么描述都听上去糟透了，就和Taylor一样——一个在巡演途中把自己嗑进医院昏迷了整整两周的乐队鼓手。但对Taylor来说，这地方并不像大部分想象中那么压抑，没有挤满要死不活的瘾君子，因为能够主动跑来接受治疗的人看上去都还没有那么无可救药，但谁都弄不清楚他们的病例上到底有过几次复吸或是药物使用过量的记录。

“他就是你的朋友吗？”刚刚走出诊室的Taylor听得很清楚，因为这是个年轻女人的声音，清脆而嘹亮，“看上去还挺可爱。”

“当然，”Taylor迟钝地转动脖子，看向旁边以微笑应允的Dave，又看了看他脚边那只如同主人一般身材高挑而优雅的黑色贵妇犬，“这是Taylor。”

“她是谁.....？”Taylor有些迟疑地问，面前的女子穿着一身天鹅绒制的黑色连衣裙，柔软的面料就如同她的长发一般，在早晨自然的光线下散出柔和的闪光，包括她头上那顶宽边爵士帽上的丝绸蝴蝶结也是如此。Taylor眯起眼睛，依然无法从药物作用和现实之间分辨出她到底是更像Sophie Marceau（**苏菲玛索）还是Audrey Hepburn（**奥黛丽赫本）。

“你朋友的朋友。”她不紧不慢地在Dave开口之前做了自我介绍，轻轻拉了拉脚边的小狗，只在这萍水相逢之间留给他们一个迷人的微笑，“很高兴认识你，Taylor，不过我得进去了。下次见。“

“我们第一次见面而已。”回家的路上Dave如此解释道，“不过我觉得她很有趣，虽然她甚至都不知道朋克摇滚是什么。”

“你觉得她更像是Sophie Marceau还是Audrey Hepburn？”已经有些飘飘然的Taylor给出了心中的疑惑，“嗯，我不知道......”

Dave握着方向盘笑了起来：“我觉得更像Monica Bellucci（**莫妮卡贝鲁奇）。”

“听着很酷。”Taylor评价完，便任由自己的意识滑进了平静的睡梦之中。

之后他们又见过几次面，都是在戒毒所诊室的门口，在Taylor的记忆中，她总是穿着黑色的裙子，戴着帽子并且牵着她的狗，她的裙子洒满了周末早晨的阳光就显得很好看。每次一提起她，Dave都会不厌其烦地重新告诉Taylor这个女人的名字，但是Taylor每次都会忘记，所以他们干脆用Monica这个名字来称呼她。

“你喜欢她吗？”两周后的回家路上Taylor借着自己仅有的清醒问Dave。

“什么？......不，她才19岁，我都32了，Tay。”

“噢，”Taylor晃了晃脑袋，好让自己在交谈之间的短暂停顿中睡着，车子行驶时的晃动对他来说就像自己正躺在摇篮里被父母摇晃一样，他清了清嗓子，撑起快要滑下座椅的身体重新坐好，慢悠悠地说：“都差不多。那她是怎么沾上这玩意的？”

Dave没有像往常一样马上回答他，车子似乎行驶了很远，而问题却和答案一同被留在了原地，Taylor的目光摸索着看向他，Dave几乎没有表情的侧脸看不出他到底是为这个话题感到凝重亦或是窘迫。Taylor低下头，抬起自己软绵绵的手把额前的头发撸到脑后，而后它们马上又落回了他的眼前，遮住大部分视野。

“......随口问问，”Taylor说，“别放在心上。”

“她的父母在生下她之前就对海洛因成瘾了，”Dave的声音使Taylor原本已经开始散落的意识突然拧作一团，“她说她想要开始新的生活。”

那是个很好的愿望。Taylor在心中默默重复着这句话，让引擎的轰鸣声代替了自己向Dave作答——每一个需要去戒毒所的人都有这样一个愿望，但每一个愿望背后的成因都彼此大相径庭。他保持着低头的姿势，努力抬起眼睛想要偷看Dave的表情，但没能成功。或许他不该问那个略显轻浮的问题，而是在下周再和Monica见面的时候亲自去聊上几句。

“......抱歉。”他小声说。

但美好的愿望终究只是愿望。那个绿眼睛的护士在Taylor走进诊室之前递给了他一本崭新的书，他看了一眼书的封面，Agatha Christie（**阿加莎克里斯蒂）的《长夜》。她说，这是那个总是穿黑裙子，牵着贵宾狗的女士让我转交给你的。Taylor接过书，有些茫然地望着眼前的护士，她的眼中似乎盛着快要溢出的怜悯。随后她摇了摇头，快步走开了，留下Taylor在原地捧着这本平平无奇的饯别礼和一段戛然而止的奇遇四处张望，但人群中不再有那位穿着黑裙子的女人和她的小狗，只有Dave的手轻轻搭上了他的肩膀。

“也许下周她还会来的。“好好先生拍了拍他，如此安慰着。

“嗯。”Taylor回答，把书塞到了Dave手里，走进了诊室。他很清楚他们再也见不到她了。

又一次的回家路上，Taylor把那本书放在自己的大腿上，始终没有翻开过它，纸上密密麻麻的文字只会让他回想起戒断反应时的体验。他们没有交流，但Taylor却异常清醒——他几乎是在强迫自己睁大眼睛，看着挡风玻璃外的景物缓慢地从面前掠过。在那间熟悉的弗吉尼亚乡间木屋来到了他的面前的时候，Taylor突然开了口：“如果我也失败了怎么办？”

Dave减慢了车速，他还没有做好回答这个问题的准备，就如同他现在还没有做好准备把车停进车库里，于是车子几乎静止在了地面上。

“不会的，”他说，车子又重新开动起来，径直驶进了车库，熄了火，拔下钥匙，一切都停了下来，没有人伸手去够车门把手。Taylor垂下眼睛，用轻轻抚摸着书本的封面。而后，Dave的手掌放到了他的手上。

“因为你和他们不一样，Taylor。“

Taylor在Dave家的床上醒来，床头灯静静地在他手边洒下暖色的灯光，而他裸露的手臂上却感觉不到多少热量。他爬起来，站在房间中央伫立了片刻，压低脚步走进了门外那片黑暗。走廊的另一端，Dave的房门还开着，他总是开着门，方便Taylor直接走进去，而不用去拧那个该死的门把手。Taylor盯着定格在他门前的那片光亮，却没有勇气朝那片光踏出自己的那一步，他退回房间，轻轻带上了门，小心翼翼地确保自己没有制造出任何声响。

回到床前，Taylor只是坐在床沿上发呆，过度的睡眠和回忆剥夺了他大部分的思考能力。许久之后，他拿出自己的磁带机，还有那张破破烂烂的翻录磁带。橘郡的二手市场上，Taylor正在摊位前犹豫，而对面那个穿着花衬衫，身材微胖的老嬉皮士一把抓过他手中的五元纸币，然后把这张磁带塞进了他的手里。

“Kalacakra的《Crawling To Lhasa》，”他说，“你看上去需要去朝圣，小伙子。”

他说的没错——磁带开始转动——他说得简直是对极了。Taylor躺在床上想着，跟随着那诡谲的旋律和低语闭上了眼睛，仿佛自己已经身处于德国的公路上向着那遥远的东方一步一跪拜，通过感受痛苦和疲劳而非利用药物使自己更接近那无人能够触及的香巴拉。

这很愚蠢。另一个想法从他脑海中冒了出来。我明明有机会选择不作选择。

但他现在已经别无选择了——没能等到磁带停止转动，他就再一次从重症监护室的病床上醒了过来，浑身上下插着乱七八糟的管子，床头边上还有他妈的心电监护仪。他恍惚地眨了眨眼，而后对着眼前的景象低声暗骂了一句，病床的床尾站着无数曾经在他人生中留下过痕迹的人——其中包括他的家人、他的高中班主任、他的前女友、Dave Grohl以及那个在酒吧里向他兜售高纯度海洛因的混蛋。有些人为此抽出了口袋里的手帕，还有些人只是站在一旁冷嘲热讽，只有Dave对着他说：“一切都会好起来的。”显然他们都对Taylor此时的处境抱有完全不同的态度，但是Taylor不需要他们任何人的态度，他只是不能接受，就像他的身体不能接受注射那么大剂量的海洛因。

“是啊！”他丝毫不掩饰自己任性的敌意，故作戏谑地大声回答道，“我现在要死了，因为我恨你们所有人，我恨透了你们所有人！”

“Taylor，嘿，醒醒。”Dave喊着他的名字，一边摇晃着他的肩膀，“Tay！......”

Taylor肩膀一抖，下意识地抬起手，险些拍向Dave的脸上，Dave抓住了他的手腕，然后替他摘下一直挂在他耳朵上的耳机。

“看上去你又做噩梦了。”Dave声音中的担心使Taylor难以自制地感到愧疚。

“......我说梦话了吗？”他试探般地问。

Dave移开了视线，“没有......但你听上去不太好受。”

“......”Taylor不知如何作答，“大概吧。”

他们沉默了许久，Dave只是坐在床边静静地陪着他。而Taylor陷在床头堆叠起来的枕头里，他已经快要想不起来两个月之前还随时随地夸夸其谈的Dave是什么样子了，有可能他也并没有印象里那么善谈，有可能他在经历了这一切之后也需要休息。我们要做一张新专辑，因为我们是一个乐队；我还活着，因为我没有在那场狗屁意外中死掉——他想着，无论是工作还是生活似乎都变成了理所应当的事情，而这种看似完美的合理性却一直提醒着Taylor，促使他在戒断反应期间对周围的人投去锐利而又模糊的愤怒，为他最终的自我毁灭准备一个合理的缘由。

“帮我拿一张我们的磁带吧，”Taylor虚弱地请求道，人在无路可走的时候就会想要依赖于过去，“《There is Nothing Left to Lose》。”

Dave有些诧异地抬头看向他的眼睛，点了点头。

把那个塑料小盒子交付到Taylor手中之后，Dave走到门口，转身对他说：“如果有需要随时叫我，老兄。”

“我会的。”Taylor回答着，目送Dave消失在门框之外，他换上磁带，按下了播放键。

在一天将近十六个小时的睡眠之后，Taylor第一次一个人度过了一个如此辗转难眠的夜。时间被卷进磁带的卷轴之中，生活中却并不存在暂停或是倒带的按钮。Dave一直希望他能够继续住在阿兰德里亚的房子里，Taylor明白现在的他很难放下心来让一个精神恍惚、身体虚弱的人独自待在一间无人的屋子里，更何况那个人正是自己。但他还是会时不时地找一个合适的时间一个人呆上一会儿，人际交往对于他来说变成了一种微妙的负担，但他又需要这种负担，好保证自己的肩膀上还有足够的重量使他留在地球之上。其中最密切的关系——除了Dave和自己的家人——就只剩下乐队中的另外两个成员，Nate和Chris。这一次Nate没有住在Dave的家里，他们都会在一天的录音结束后回到自己的住所，留下这间空荡荡的屋子和那些他们并不满意的录音样带。Taylor还清楚地记得他们在录音刚刚开始时的态度，他们的存在毫无疑问给了Taylor一些继续生活下去的动力，尽管他当时的神志也并不清醒，但他就是记得。就像他永远也没法忘记病床前Dave看着自己说出的那句话。

比如，Nate和Dave几乎是截然相反的两个人，唯一的共同点或许是他们时不时都有一种古怪的固执。即便Nate几乎没有对Taylor陷入昏迷一事正面发表过看法，Taylor还是能够感觉到他对自己所遭遇的事情有着某种独特的耐心，就像是他知道自己做什么都于事无补，所以干脆就给Taylor一些自己解决的空间。对于这种充满距离感的关怀，Taylor感到感激不尽。然而，现在这种耐心也随着那数不尽的被Dave否决掉的贝斯旋律而开始慢慢瓦解冰消。不光是Taylor或是Nate，就连Dave都不能确定他们所录下的东西是否是自己想要的样子。而Chris的善意比起Nate更加溢于言表一些，即便他此时仅仅只是一个有些茫然的局外人，他所能做的似乎只有端着一杯咖啡和沉默不语的Taylor一起坐在房间的一角，看着Dave和Nate为了那些虚无的问题不停争执。但Taylor也知道Chris私下里为眼前的一团乱麻所作的努力，他总是会在Nate因为Dave不软不硬的态度而忿满时找他聊些轻松的话题，借机安抚同伴的情绪，同样地，他在Taylor有相同的体会时也这么做过。出于礼貌，Taylor总是尽量平静下来听他讲话，一边迷迷糊糊地打量着他。Chris是个不错的家伙。他几乎不带有多少怀疑便下了定论，他很随和，也很善良，而且他的存在稍微缓和了一些乐队成员之间的关系，他们还一起合奏过不少Hanoi Rocks和Queen的歌曲。

为此，Taylor为自己的敌意和仇恨有了一些自私且自卑的想法，他没有把这个秘密告诉任何人，包括Dave——Taylor知道一切，他知道Dave会在这些想法成为定论之前就打断他逐渐偏离正轨的思路；Nate会沉默着听他叙述，给予他一些腼腆的安慰和关心，而后很快Dave就会出面解决这所谓的“问题”；Chris对这些事情的担忧和无奈则会在他开口前就直接从他那双浅蓝色的眼睛里流淌出来，Taylor看不得那样的眼神，就好像他做错了什么似的，比如让周围人的感到安心——但他唯一做错的就是向别人诉说他的真实想法，所以他选择了闭嘴。以此来维系这脆弱的和平。

随着专辑的录制接近尾声，他们四个人之间的交流变得近乎寥寥，Nate和Chris留在录音棚的时间也都越来越短。至于专辑本身，完成它只是工作的一环，就如同Dave所说的那样，他们之中没有人带着应有的激情去演奏那些歌曲。在他说出这句话的时候，Nate第一次在这几周里和Dave达成了一致的共识。

不过这一切对Taylor来说，只是他缺乏激情的人生中另一些微不足道的失败而已。没什么大不了的。

一个弗吉尼亚下着小雨的傍晚，这片土地也逐渐走入了属于她的雨季，失意的乐手们顶着雨向各自的巢穴散去。随着门厅的喧闹平息下来，这栋乡间别墅就显得格外安静。Dave取来外卖送来的披萨和炸鸡，这是他们今天的晚餐。

“最近感觉怎么样？”Dave拎着两瓶啤酒在大口嚼着披萨的Taylor对面坐下，Taylor抬起眉毛往了他一眼，对着送到眼前的啤酒摆了摆手。

“还不错。”

“我就说你会慢慢好起来的，”Dave心满意足地垂下眼睛，撬开手中啤酒的瓶盖，仰起头好好给自己灌上了几口，“我们都已经快要半个月没去医院了......我还有点想Sheryl呢。”

“谁？”

“Sheryl。”Dave对着他咧开嘴笑了笑，“就是那个送你书的Monica Bellucci。”

“噢......原来她叫Sheryl。”Taylor放下了手中的食物，握住放在桌面上的的水杯，“我还没有翻开过那本书......”

“暂且当个纪念吧。”Dave一口咬下半块披萨，“没准她是去夏威夷或者法国之类的地方度假了，你知道的，像她这样的小姑娘不太可能定居在华盛顿特区。”

Taylor似懂非懂地点了点头，打了一个长长的哈欠：“有时我觉得她就像个幽灵。”

“嗯？“

“或者是某种幻影。......嗯，我不知道......可能是药物作用。”

“这不是你的错觉，”Dave的语调微妙地改变了，“她确实没有那么真实。”

“......”他又打了个哈欠。

“就像Malèna那样。”——潇洒动人的美丽之后藏着不为人知的谎言和秘密。Dave把没什么味道的披萨饼边塞进嘴里，机械地咀嚼起来，一边看着Taylor静静地坐在他的对面，眼神变得有些呆滞。他们都不约而同的有着一样的感觉，Dave无法确切的描述那种感觉，这就像对话间不自然的微小停顿一样，无伤大雅但又使人偶感不适。

然后Taylor突然笑了出来：“那她是更像Monica还是更像Malèna？”

Dave为他突然绽露出的笑容愣了一下，随后也为这个问题哧哧地笑了起来，“都一样，”他说，“风情万种。”

“看来我得找个时间把那部电影再看上一遍了。”

“还有那本书！那可是她本人送给你的，没准里面还夹着小纸条呢。”

“对，那本书，好主意，”Taylor傻笑着站起来，“我去趟厕所。”

Dave在他经过时笑着反手拍了拍他的后背，任由他走向那条无光的长廊。

然后，纸盒上的披萨似乎被风干成了彩色的雕塑，Dave用手指不安地敲击着桌面，手边放着三个空空如也的的啤酒瓶。他试着敲出一些新的节奏，但终究只能构成一些杂乱无章的单调噪音。房间里没有钟，但Dave依然能够在那些没有无序的敲打之中估计出时间的流逝。他的指关节都已经开始隐隐作痛——但Taylor还是没有从卫生间里走出来，在自己的对面坐下，吃完他剩下的晚餐，漫不经心地和Dave聊一会儿天，最后上楼睡觉。

也许是他的肠胃出了点问题。Dave试图安慰自己，医生说过使用药物会影响消化系统。但他还是站了起来，打开了走廊的灯。

连绵的雨季让弗吉尼亚的空气变得有些寒冷，Dave向来不是一个非常谨慎的人，但他也不是一个莽夫，至少现在不是。他收回即将触碰到金属门把的那只手，靠在门边的墙上，又冷又潮的水泥墙壁散发着阵阵刺骨的寒气，使得脚下的橡木地板反倒漫出了些许的暖意。他闭上眼睛，听着墙的另一边断断续续地传来痛苦的抽噎声，狭小的浴室里似乎关着一只在雨夜被丢弃在垃圾堆之中的小动物，被冰冷的雨水带走的体温转化为无助的呜咽和温暖的幻觉。他精神恍惚地打翻了一些东西，像是牙刷杯和沐浴露，然后把自己摔进了浴缸里，塑料浴帘发出哗哗的巨响，等到一切都安静下来，他痛苦而微弱的啜泣再一次穿过门缝爬到了Dave的脚边。他屏住呼吸，低下头盯着脚尖处黑漆漆的地板，感觉自己的身体开始自主地运动起来，把他带回到了沙发边上，从容地坐下，没有发出一点声响。

院子里的雨停了又落，渐暗的天幕穿过玻璃朝着他压来，随之而来的恐惧感不断地提醒着他，他得去打断这场没有尽头的雨。Dave用自己的掌心贴着掌心，在那微弱的温暖中发起了呆。他无意去回忆自己曾经和Taylor就毒品问题产生的谈话或是争辩，只是这见不到Taylor的四十五分钟里，那些曾经在记忆里存在过的他能够给Dave带来一些抚慰。他试图乐观地祈祷一切都能回到那场事故之前，Taylor还能像他们刚认识那会儿那样精神焕发。但越是如此，自责和无奈就越是猛烈地膨胀，这些美好的祈愿似乎只是掩耳盗铃，Dave需要的不是这种虚假的东西，他迫切需要的是他根本无力改变的一些事情，就像他不能改变弗吉尼亚州的雨季——为什么他不能在这之前就强硬地阻止它们发生呢？

雨停之前，Taylor自己走了出来。走廊的灯暗着，阴影之中，Dave看不清他的脸，但他看上去和走进那个小房间之前似乎没什么两样。

“噢，嘿。”Dave本能似的打了招呼，却不知道自己接下来该说些什么才合适。

Taylor带着那一层无法打破的隔阂感走近了一些，就如同窗外那步步逼近的夜色一般，Dave无法再忍受自己如此淡然地坐在沙发上，目睹眼前的一切在无声中层层推进，然而，他的腿却不允许他站起来。

“......还要来点披萨和炸鸡块吗？我给你留了一些。”实际上是很多。

Taylor依旧耷拉着脑袋，漂白后的金发使他原本就瘦削的脸颊更显憔悴，Dave看着他勉强抿了抿嘴角，像是在微笑又像是在表达沮丧，也有可能是坦然甚至不屑。很快他虚弱的声音便把Dave拉回了现实：“我没事，”他说，这么做仅仅只是想让Dave放松一些，“没事。......不用了。我去睡觉。”好好休息。往常的Dave会如此回答，今天他只是坐着，静静地默许了雨夜向二人袭来。Taylor的动作像是定格影片一样，逐帧运行在他的视野中，在他踩上那阶光照不到的楼梯后，Dave断片了。

雨一直下到了第二天。Dave坐在床沿上，观察那些在玻璃表面悠然滑行着的柔软的雨滴，就像这些许久不肯落下的小水珠一样，他开始在Taylor的门前伫足，即便此时虚掩着的门后并无任何异常的声响。他需要时间，我也是。Dave脑子中如同脱口秀主持人一般的声音接连响起——他会没事的，可是他他妈的自己戒了药，就连那些医生都说不准接下来会发生些什么，那我他妈到底为什么要支持他做这种蠢事？

雨好像永远都不会停止。

Dave突然习惯了上刑一般的工作过程，习惯了那些为了能够尽早离开录音室而编出的恭维或开脱之辞，习惯了看着Nate和Chris在下午四点半准时离开录音室去镇上吃他妈的法式炖菜或者墨西哥卷饼。他习惯于开车载着Taylor回家，习惯于一个人做晚饭或是给披萨店打电话，习惯于在Taylor找借口躲去洗手间时悄悄地跟到门前，无动于衷地听着距离自己三尺之外的苦难与折磨。

“没用的，别他妈瞎操心了。”有时Taylor的态度会变得格外恶劣，即便是在所有人的面前，“尽早完成这些工作对我来说就是最大的帮助，行吗？”

Nate没说什么，只是安静地拨弄着自己的贝斯。而Dave感到自己已经无力去回应。

“这或许是......”Chris主动接下这个沉重的话题，“让我们打起精神再来一遍吧，好吗？”

然后，四人便都不约而同地将沉默当作一种微妙的默契，并将这种默契继续延续了下去。让他妈的乐器替自己说话吧，Dave扶着自己的吉他，报复性地在心中自言自语，我们不需要开口都能明白现在的Foo Fighters作为一个整体到底有多糟糕——而这仅仅是因为，我不仅不能改变我自己，也不能帮到任何人。

他明明并不是真心那么想的，他不是真心想要抱怨什么。

而他背后嘈杂的鼓声则是越敲越响。

那声音让Dave感觉自己的肚子上被人狠狠踹上了几脚，但如果听不到它，这股令他反胃的疼痛就会变得更加强烈。就像此时此刻，他正站在洗手间的门口回过神来，发现自己已经忘记了自己最初的选择。他耳边残留的幻听落到了地面上，散开成微弱的波纹，在房间内碰撞、扩散，最终凝聚成一股单调的电波信号，在他脚边的不远处嗡嗡作响。这对Dave来说简直就是自己早已盖棺入土一般的死寂。这全都是因为他最好的朋友，Taylor Hawkins，一个每天晚饭过后都要独自躲进卫生间面对戒断反应的普通人，在今天走进洗手间之后整整两个多小时都没有再出来。似乎他今天的独处时间超时了，可能他有些累，或者他只是想躲在里面，等着自己热心的室友在自己之前上楼休息，但这对Dave来说依旧是个严峻的问题，他难以说服自己把事情想得那么简单。他已经快要到那个临界点了，他不能再承受一次失去某人的伤痛了。

于是他拧下了洗手间的门把手，借此切断了那无尽的乐音。

门被无声地推开，镜子上方的白炽灯泡不稳定地闪耀着铅灰色的光与热。目能所及之处洒满了混乱和不确定因素，包括角落里正裹着一层薄薄的浴巾，如同流浪汉一般蜷缩在马桶旁的Taylor Hawkins，那条白色的浴巾在灯光下看上去就像一层硬而脆的石膏制品，完全无法和“温暖”或是“舒适”之类的词语联系到一起。Dave光着脚绕过地上散落着的牙刷或是塑料瓶子之类的东西，在Taylor的面前蹲下，撩开遮在他眼前的长发，如果忽略掉那略带颤抖的呼吸声，他看上去已经睡熟了。

他需要回到自己的床上去休息，Dave似乎松了一口气，如此想着，一切看上去还没有我想的那么糟糕。侥幸和愧疚混合成一团令他感到羞耻的想法压在他的眉心，使他的视线不自然地下坠，落在Taylor那紧紧攥着浴巾的、染着红棕色的手指上。那红色就像是风干了的颜料，有些发黄，凝固在他的皮肤上和指缝之中，在模糊的灯光下散发着陈旧的温暖。Dave一时没能把这些痕迹和自己闻到的那种生涩的咸腥味联系到一起，但他还是下意识地掀开了那块干硬粗糙的浴巾——毕竟他需要扶起Taylor好把他送上楼去——Taylor那因晒痕褪去而略显苍白的大腿上被划开了一道又一道血红色的裂痕。Dave愣住了，他只是愣住了，甚至没有注意到Taylor已经因为自己的动作而惊醒过来。Taylor一把抓过被他掀开的浴巾，重新把自己发颤的身体裹了进去，浅色的发梢重新遮住了他的眼睛。他吸了吸鼻子，喉结有些神经质地上下动了动，却没有对Dave所见到的景象做出任何解释。

Dave迟疑不决地开了口：“......这到底是怎么回事，Taylor？”

他尽力忍耐着随时会从自己干燥的嘴唇之间冲出的痛苦的喘息，缓慢地把脸埋进双膝之间，声音里几乎只剩下脆弱：“对不起......我很抱歉。”

就像Dave没有准备好在录音室里演奏那几十个他早已烂熟于心的连复段一样，他也没有准备好去面对这样一个他早已在想象中演练过多次的糟糕情景。Taylor还是没有解释任何Dave需要知道的细节，他只是一直温温吞吞地为那些自己制造出来的伤口道着歉，Dave置身于这一切，却感受不到任何一点真实。

“你没有做错什么，T，”最后他还是打断了Taylor那无力的忏悔，“我们上楼吧。”

毯子里的男人沉默了一阵，最终还是脱下了那个简陋的窝，Dave小心翼翼地架起他瘦得只剩骨架的身体，无意间发现他的耳后甚至后颈上也都布满了一团荆棘般紫红色的抓痕。Dave觉得自己被刺伤了，不光如此，他被困在长满尖刺的牢笼里动弹不得。唯独Taylor不自觉地靠过来，将自己身体的重量压在他的肩膀上时，他才短暂地感到少许慰藉，那透过布料传来的鲜活的热量暗示着他的恐惧还没有成真，暗示这个正踉跄走在自己身边的人还没有永远地离开他。而这正是Dave唯一有勇气奢求的事。

“谢谢你......”黑暗的楼梯上，Dave听见他如此小声说着。

Dave把他放在床上，像从自己身上卸下一具塑料人体模型，“我去拿碘伏，”他说，“在这里等我，好吗？”

“......嗯。”

给伤口消毒时Taylor安静得像个乖巧的小孩，而且他所制造出的抓伤并不深，这是目前唯一能让Dave感到欣慰的事。他的脑海里飞快地闪过无数种可能性，并且巧妙地避开了对这些伤痕的成因作出的推理。也许熬过了这一切以后，Taylor就会很快好起来，然后一切都会回到正轨，并且安稳地继续运行下去。Dave抬头看向一言不发的Taylor，他很确定Taylor会为他的这些想法感到高兴——别纠结那么多令人不快的事情，多想点好的。棕黄色的棉球擦过最后一道伤口，发出滋滋的撕扯声，在Taylor的皮肤上留下深色的痕迹。

“你会好起来的，我希望是这样。”

Taylor眨了眨眼。

“或许吧。”

Dave还是觉得很无力。

光是美好的幻想已经不足以麻痹他的神经。Dave握住Taylor的手，看着他在平静的呼吸中逐渐入睡，然后回到楼下的沙发上，打开一箱啤酒和一瓶威士忌，做了最后一个深呼吸——他暂时不需要为弗吉尼亚的雨而担心了。

直到苍白的日光夺走了他脸颊上的热量，Dave发现眼前是一片雾蒙蒙的白色，像是医院的床单又或者是某位新娘的婚纱，他感觉身上的温度正随着这片纯色而逐渐消失，被吹进一个充满酒精臭味的嗝里。随后，视野里出现了一些他所熟悉的东西，那个不应该在这里的人正光着脚在远处走来走去。Dave不能确定他到底是谁，也不确定自己是否希望他是自己正想着的那个人，这一切就像一个溺水之后看见的梦。又一个令人作呕的酒嗝之后，他忽然意识到了什么，现实与虚幻的边界开始变得越来越清晰，而他应该采取些措施阻止这一切。比如，爬起来再开一瓶他妈的威士忌。

他猛地撑起自己的身体，脑袋却不慎磕到了茶几的边缘，尖锐的撞击让他宿醉后的脑袋像一颗马上就要爆炸的炸弹一样，疼痛、发热且嗡嗡作响。这让他模糊的意识之中混入了少许的警戒，环顾四周，却再也看不到一个酒瓶子。反倒是撞击产生的巨响将刚刚走进厨房的鼓手引了出来，他探出头看了看，将手中最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，朝依旧处于一片混沌的Dave走去。

“早上好，”他轻松地打着招呼，“你想吃点什么吗？”

“呃......”宿醉让Dave觉得自己喉咙乃至口腔里都塞满了脱水的蛞蝓，他努力清了清嗓子，忍着恶心把嘴里那股酸臭的味道咽了下去，“我不饿......昨天我喝得有点多。”

“看出来了。”他回答着，思忖了片刻后，伸手把狼狈不堪的Dave从地板上扶了起来，“也许你需要去呼吸点新鲜空气......我们到院子里坐一会儿吧。”

这是个不错的点子。Dave默许了。

雨后院子里的空气很凉，在这个季节感到寒冷让Dave浑身不自在。草地上洒满了冰冷的水滴，石阶上却一点儿潮湿的痕迹也没有。他们并肩坐在一起，然后Taylor点起了一支烟。Dave有些不可置信地盯着把打火机塞回短裤口袋里，对着阿兰德里亚湿冷的空气呼出一片呛人的白烟。但由于过量的酒精与眩晕，这种情绪没法表现在他已经完全麻木的面部肌肉上。Taylor没有注意到他内心的起伏，只是低下头，望着自己面前的草地，时不时抬手吸上一口，将自己脸上的表情隐藏在烟雾之中。

Dave盯着那个燃烧着的纸卷，看着它一点一点地被火星吞噬殆尽，燃烧成飞散在空中的灰烬，想象着这就是他们先前一起经历过的那些谁都不愿提起的事。它们被混合在烟丝之中，压紧在烟纸里面，变成一只普通的香烟，在被谎言点燃之后逐渐溃散消失。

不光是对Taylor，Dave觉得自己也应该来一支这样的香烟。

随后，那愈发虚弱的火星被掐灭在金发男人的手下，他转过头，对着Dave笑了笑，突兀地开了口：“刚刚我翻了一下那本书。”Dave面对着他再熟悉不过的笑容，却只感觉视野逐渐黯淡了下来，只有Taylor饶有兴致地聊着那本小说的情节的声音在脑海中响着。

“真的很有趣，主角是个撒谎的天才。”他说，“他所做的只有欺瞒，但他不是个单纯的坏人......‘有人生来被幸福拥抱，有人生来被长夜围绕’。”

Dave不知自己该做什么反应。但Taylor只是不停地说了下去，从小说到音乐，从架子鼓到合成器，从乐队巡演到信徒朝圣，从杜塞尔多夫到拉萨。在一个又一个完全不同的话题之中，Dave回想起他已经很久没有见到过如此健谈的Taylor Hawkins了，而现在，他们原本的角色似乎互换了。曾经更加乐于倾听的Taylor正滔滔不绝地讲着一些不知所云的东西，而Dave却受困于这令人麻木的沉默之中。Dave迫切地想让自己对那些话题提起兴趣，却丝毫无法发自内心地对这些事情感到兴奋或高兴，为此，他却可以做到在心中责备自己，尽管他完全弄不明白这一切到底是为什么。

Taylor突然停了下来，Dave警觉地抬起头，面前瘦削的男人脸上依旧带着浅浅的微笑，安详得像是一尊散发着淡淡金光的塑像。他问：“昨天......就是，你知道的。昨天晚上你看到我的时候......你有什么想法吗？”

有人生来被幸福拥抱，有人生来被长夜围绕。

Dave下意识地倒吸了一口气。一阵凉风吹过，吹动两人散落在颈边的发梢，他的金发在脸边晃动的样子使他看上去更像一个从神话中显现的角色，而非真实地存在于Dave的面前。Dave又下意识地吞了一口唾沫，直勾勾地盯着Taylor那双满是温和的眼睛。Dave不觉得自己应该对此发表任何评论，而且此刻他坚信自己的感觉是对的。但他从来没有这么做过，他从没有试过用沉默去拒绝Taylor对自己提出的问题。以前，他总是会想办法让Taylor得到自己的回应。因为他想让Taylor明白自己值得得到别人的回应。现在Taylor也依旧值得，但Dave却和以前的自己有了区别，而这一切似乎都是出于一种自私的同理心。他只是不想再提起这件事了，无论Taylor用怎样的姿态盯着他，他都不想再让他们两个回想起这件事了，就这么简单。他相信Taylor能够理解这一切的。

Dave听见树木被风吹过的沙沙声，像是一种沉默的赞许，Taylor腼腆地笑了，他的声音粗糙得就如同涌上沙滩的海浪，说：“总之......还是谢谢你，Dave。”

然后他点起了另一根烟。

那支烟好像永远都烧不完了——Dave一整天都瘫坐在沙发上，混乱的思绪因惯性而不停地向前滑去——他甚至都不能确定它到底有没有被点燃。Taylor在房子里做了很多事情，桌子上的披萨盒不见了，浴室里的洗衣机也转动了起来。Dave不清楚他具体都做了些什么，也不清楚他为什么要做这么多事，明明他在戒断反应之后会格外地疲惫，但却还要强迫自己做那些本来应该留给Dave处理的琐事。这给他制造了一些糟糕的错觉——也许我真的什么忙都帮不上了。直到弗吉尼亚的景色逐渐被暗沉的深蓝色所笼罩，Dave正心烦意乱地搅动着盘子里Taylor煮的面条，窗外的路灯如同那颗他一直在等待着的火星一般亮了起来。他望着那个正辐射出无限热量的火球抬起叉子，把黏糊糊的温面条塞进了自己的嘴里。

把所有东西都扔进洗碗机之后，他对Taylor说：“T，我们出去走走吧。”

Taylor什么也没问，两个人带上了一瓶威士忌便出了门，那瓶威士忌是Dave的主意。空气中雨水与青草的香味使人不自觉地放松了许多，对Dave来说，这种功效与酒精无异。Taylor走在他的身边，与他贴得很近，就像害怕失去某种依靠一般——Dave明白这只是自己主观的幻想。但他还是拉起了Taylor的手，一点一点地远离二人共同的家。太阳落下，月亮升起，高挂在北方的天空上，弗吉尼亚就和她的月亮一样，总是充满了忧郁的迷茫和冷色的柔软。那冷冷的月光似乎魅惑了夜晚中漫无目的的二人，无声地指引他们朝着月亮所在的方向前进。他们走过空无一人的桥，摸索着穿过了一些沾满雨水的树林，弄湿了衣服，来到了空荡荡的轨道边。Dave认出了这段轨道——尽管贯穿华盛顿特区与弗吉尼亚州北部的铁路系统就这个城市本身一样复杂——但他认识这里，毫无疑问。沿着轨道继续往北，可以到达水晶城，西边是欧若拉高地，而往东边去是华盛顿国家机场。而他正踩着的这片小山，除非有人打算卧轨自杀，或是有人在这里发现了被丢弃的尸体，根本就不会有人前来访问。这是个不错的地方，他想，我们可以在这儿多呆一会儿。

他们在距离铁轨不远的草地上坐下，湿漉漉的草坪迅速夺去了二人皮肤上的温度，Dave打开酒瓶，率先喝上一口，仰头望向在浅墨色的云隙之中静静洒下白光的的月亮，然后把酒递给了Taylor。他接过玻璃瓶，一言不发地闷上一口，再把瓶子又递还给了Dave。

一瓶威士忌就这么在两人之间传来传去。

弗吉尼亚的夜晚空旷而寒冷，只有烈酒下肚和两人的肩膀靠在一起的时候才能带来些许的暖意，即便有这些额外的温暖作支撑，Taylor依然能够感觉到周围的气温随着头顶的月光越发清亮而不断下降。但身边的Dave却似乎丝毫不为所动，Taylor抱紧自己的膝盖，用力地蜷缩身体以留住更多的热量，在醉意驱使下将自己的脑袋靠在了Dave的肩膀上。时不时有飞机将巨大的轰鸣声与气流拖在身后，在他们眼前起起落落，无数的光点聚集到远处那个灯火通明的地方，抑或从那里散向空中，飘往某个无法预测的方向。然后，他们脚下的大地开始愈震愈烈，风声和金属冰冷的碰撞声混合在一起，像是某个狂躁的精灵奔跑在大地上，向他们冲来。这时Taylor会暂时抬起头，然后张开自己的嘴，做好准备迎接那不可思议的巨响。但在那条双眼放光的金属巨蛇真正从他们的眼前穿行而过时，Taylor只觉得自己好像被塞进了满是泡沫海绵的箱子里，封装完毕，等待着被运往自己命运的终点。

——他从Dave那尚存暖意的肩头滑落了下去，倒在了柔软的青草地上，倒进那个命中注定的地点。雨水浸湿了他的后脑勺，这里的一切都透着刺骨的寒冷，但至少还有Dave在他的身边。沾着水的草尖挠着他的脸颊，但那样的触感只带来了更多的幻觉——妈的，我喝多了，Dave怎么他妈的那么能喝？他几乎不能控制自己的视线应该落在哪里，他只能模糊地看见Dave背影，他的肩背看上去似乎比自己印象中的模样更加宽阔。Taylor闭上眼睛，那梦魇般的巨大噪音依然洗刷着周围的一切，而后有什么东西朝自己压来，是Dave，他躺了下来，就像Taylor做的那样——他肯定也他妈的喝醉了，我们扯平了。

火车驶过之后，树林里的风如同在为这趟没有回程的旅途送行一般响了好一阵。几片树叶落在他们的身上，但没有人有力气抬起手去移开那些湿湿凉凉的小东西。就这样吧，Taylor想着，努力睁开眼睛看向身边的人。就这样，这样挺好的，一切照旧。但如果他的手没有被压在二人的身体之间，并且还尚有残留的知觉的话，他或许会想办法去摸向Dave那暖和的手掌心。他迷迷糊糊地挣扎了一阵，最终做到了自己预想中的动作，虽然过程与想象中的样子有些许的偏差——Dave的手主动伸了过来，用自己的体温罩住他冰冷的手背，Dave还是和以前一样。

......嘿，Dave，我对你来说是什么？是一支出墨不顺的圆珠笔，几张揉皱了的糖纸，还是瓶底残留的温啤酒？

而后，一切都变得空前地安静，夜晚依旧寒彻骨髓，但Taylor明显感觉到了一股暖流正在身体中涌动，不是因为酒精作用，也并非由于和Dave的接触，而是来自他自身。这没准是失温后产生的幻觉，Taylor之前在杂志上看到过，几个西伯利亚的酒鬼在冰天雪地中脱光了自己的衣服，配文是：一些即将被冻死的人在心脏停止跳动之前，失温带来的连锁反应会使他们的大脑制造出一些最后的温暖。

我是个糟糕的鼓手，也是个不负责任的朋友。

只不过这里是弗吉尼亚，而不是西伯利亚，他们没有理由会冻死在这里。即便出于某种难以言说的原因，Taylor有些希望这个虚无的愿望能在这个夜晚成真。他希望在这股不知名的热潮之中，他们就像烤盘上两块紧挨着彼此的切达奶酪一般，抱持着各自殊途同归的命运，在这个不为人知的地方缓慢融化，渗入三尺之下的土壤之中，和这片对Taylor来说充满焦虑和疑惑，但对Dave来说却是难以割舍的故乡的土地融为一体。

Taylor轻轻翻开他的手掌，手指滑入他指间的缝隙，用力握紧，使两人的手紧紧扣在一起。他能够感觉到Dave小指上那枚戒指——它在那儿有多久了？好像是从我们认识开始Dave就会时不时地戴上它了。即便今天它也依旧在这里，像一个崭新的伤痕，像Taylor手臂上清晰可见的针孔，不痛不痒，但总是如影随形。在这里融化吧，一个简单的愿望从Taylor的潜意识中窜了出来，让这些都融化吧，我们的朝圣到达了终点。该回家了。

“Dave。”

“Dave......”

“......Dave！”

Taylor在自己的呼喊声中惊醒了过来，把刚到嘴边的那句叫喊硬生生咽了下去。他叹了口气，又打了个哈欠，翻过身，在Dave给他准备的床上躺好，盯着头顶他再熟悉不过的那片天花板，试着像在那个一片漆黑的梦里一样发出声音，一遍又一遍喊起Dave的名字。

但屋子里没有任何回应。

这不过是在浪费时间，Taylor想，然后他又花了些时间把宿醉中的自己挪下了床，他感觉自己的背硬得像块石头，但又有着被微微一碰就会四分五裂的脆弱。他找遍了每一个房间，不厌其烦地用干哑的嗓子呼唤着Dave，但他要找的那个人始终没有出现，他已经不在这里了，这里只留下了Taylor一个人。

难道我他妈的是在做梦吗？Taylor打量着自己身上干净的衣服，难道昨天晚上只是又一个戒断反应后的梦境吗？这太荒唐了。他用双手捂住自己的脸，用力揉了几下，做了一次深呼吸，将那股想要将面前的东西一拳打烂的冲劲压回了肚子里——可是，操，操你妈的，为什么？Dave，Dave，嘿，Dave Grohl，你他妈在哪儿？

屋子里陷入死一般的寂静，Taylor确信自己已经经历过一次这样的寂静，所以他或许还可以承受第二次。他从未因为Dave的缺席而变得像现在这样手足无措，因为他感觉到了，他知道Dave不在这里的理由不是简简单单的“去个便利店”，或者“培根吃完了”，诸如此类琐碎的小事。如果是那样，他根本不会放在心上。他知道Dave走了，也许他会回到这间屋子里过夜，但他已经走了。

好，不错，也许是我罪有应得。Taylor讽刺地笑了出来，也许之前......他根本没有想过要做那些他已经做了的事，是我会错意了。他回到自己的床边，疲惫地在床沿上坐下，却感觉有一块巨石压在胸口，把他压得动弹不得——直到他发现了那枚静静躺在在床头柜上的尾戒。这个简单小巧的金属制品所隐含的寓意不言而喻，可是Taylor依然忍不住想象自己打开窗户把它扔向空中，看着它像一颗流星一般一闪而过，然后永远消失在灌木丛之中的景象。那样的话，Dave这个人或许就能永远地从他身边消失了。

最后他还是拿起了那枚戒指，把它平放在自己的手掌上，银戒的表面已经布满细小的划痕，但依旧流淌着贵金属独有的光泽。这是Taylor第一次近距离观察这枚戒指，但他的注意力自始至终都没有完全集中在这个物件上，因为这是Dave留下来的戒指。在他的脑海里，Dave比这枚戒指更加重要。他们一齐坐在院子里的时候，Dave面对自己抛出的的问题时做出的表情反复地出现在他的脑海里——他几乎是无法控制地在回想这些令他印象深刻的片段——他似乎能看见Dave是怎样从原本那个热情乐观的家伙一点一点地垮掉，变得难以满足，寡言，甚至前所未有的谨慎，然后和自己一同躺在铁轨旁的湿草地上，并且在第二天选择不辞而别。Taylor握紧了那枚戒指，感受它给自己的掌心带来的微弱痛感，然后试着将它套在了自己的小指上。但——这不应该是这样，Hawkins，你不能戴上它，你在期盼的事情怎么可能成真。他苦涩地干笑了一声，摘下了那枚戒指。我是对的，他想，因为我做不到像Dave那样乐观，所以我也不会像他一样那么失望。

但如果Dave他......

没有如果了，假设是没有意义的。Taylor掀开枕头，将Dave留下的那枚戒指压到了枕头底下。Dave已经走了，结束？对，他们都已经无力再坚持下去了，这就是结束。结束总是这样猝不及防，但至少他们共度了一段不错的时光。Taylor挖苦似的地回顾着这一切，在床上侧躺下来，勉强抱住自己僵硬疼痛且缺乏睡眠的身体，闭上了眼睛，在回忆的肮脏洪流中，一点一点爬向那人烟罕至的雪白梦境。


End file.
